Keyblade Wars: Story of Oblivion and Oathkeeper
by FlutterYuu
Summary: FullBlast Entertainment presents - a TransFer exclusive: Kingdom Hearts - Keyblade Wars: Story of Oblivion and Oathkeeper Before Sora. Before Ventus. Before Xehanort. Before the 'Light'. Before the 'Darkness'. Before the 'War'. Before everything went wrong. There were two girls. Living out their lives. Aspiring Key Masters. Learn how the war started. Learn the life before.


**Keyblade Wars:**

**Story of Oblivion and Oathkeeper**

**Prelude**

Not much is known about the Keyblade Wars. Nor about the days before it. In the Age of Fairy Tales there was once a beautiful light. Everyone loved the light and named it Kingdom Hearts. But soon everyone wanted the light for themselves. And created Keyblades in order to obtain Kingdom Hearts. But there was one Keyblade, one that was made for Kingdom Hearts, the X-blade. Everyone fought for it and soon they were all defeated by the darkness within their hearts. But the light within children kept the Darkness at bay. Soon to create their own worlds kept from each other. It's a Keyblade Master's duty to keep the balance in these worlds.

It is common Keyblade knowledge to know that Keyblade has a heart. Either of a world or a person. But where do these Keyblades come from? The worlds have their own unique Keyblades, but what about the others? They come from the dead. The Keyblade Wars. When we all died our hearts made our Keyblades. Some were scattered while others stayed.

I was one of the ones that were lost in the worlds. I slept in Radiant Garden, until a boy showed up. One with promise to one day become a Keyblade Master. Now I'm a weapon of light.

This is my story. Our story. The story of how the Keyblade War started.

* * *

Keyblades weren't always around. No, before Keyblades we had... well Keys. Like I said, when we were defeated by the darkness in our hearts, they infused with our Keys to make Keyblades. Keyblades are part of the New Worlds. You have to unlock a lot of stuff in the New World, but in the Old World everything was opened. Keys come from our hearts. Weapons of light to battle the Darkness! To keep balance within the world!

Also a funny fact. The 'light' everyone loved... Was actually a city. Our world's greatest kingdom. Kingdom Hearts. Home of the Key Masters.

Now that I explained mostly everything on to my story!

Now to start the story we have to go back. Before Kingdom Hearts was sealed. Before the Darkness. Before the Keyblade War. Before everything went wrong. Before! Before! Before! (Memories flash by) Before I was Born! (A dark wall) Stop! Stop! Stop! Wait... Okay Fast Forward. Riiiiiiiiiiight there. Good. The one day I and all of my sisters were all together. The last time...

* * *

"Ahhh! Stop it! I don't want to play anymore!" said the little girl crying in her white puffy dress.

"Aw come on! We haven't even started." said a voice.

The girl ran as fast as she could but couldn't seem to get away. A clash of Thunder could be heard from behind her. Purple lighting surrounded her. "Protect!" the little girl said creating a barrier that kept her out of harm's way.

"How long can you keep that up." said the voice that came out of the darkness. It was a little girl about the same age. It was a girl in a black dress. Her light purple hair styled with a black bow. Her dress was frilly but didn't stop her from moving quickly. Her boots and thigh high stockings made her seem like a gothic Lolita. Her magenta eyes dawned on her prey. "Thunder!" she yelled as the purple lighting flashed at the girl in a white dress.

"Protect!" she yelled back the lighting stopping at her barrier. "Yuuki please stop! I can't take anymore." her dark red hair slightly covering her crystal blue eyes.

"Pssh! Mizuki you're doing fine." Yuuki said without a care.

"Ahhh!" Mizuki said falling to her knees trying to protect herself. "Hail!" she commanded slicing through Yuuki's Purple Lighting.

Yuuki tried to protect herself but couldn't. She ended up falling to her butt, "Ouch!"

"That's what you get!" Mizuki said getting up.

"Hehehe." Yuuki giggled.

"Geez. You two really need to stop fighting." said a calm voice from the sidelines.

The two girls, around the age of five, looked at her.

She was a young blonde girl with blue eyes, around 10, wearing a silver ballroom dress. Next to her were other girls. One with black hair and skin as white as snow, 12. Another with blond hair but her dress was pink, no red... no green... no blue... arrrggghhh! It's hard to tell when it keeps changing, 11! Another with black hair but with tanned skin wearing a blue dress, 9. One with red hair wearing a green dress, 8. Lastly a little girl with blond hair, blue eyes, and a blue dress that kind of looked like the maids, 3. She held what looked like a purple stuffed cat.

"She started it!" Mizuki pointed at her foe.

"We were playing!" Yuuki said defending herself.

"Oh!" said the girl with the Silver dress. She quickly ran over to Yuuki and licked her thumb, rubbing a little dirt off her face.

"Ewww! Cindy, don't treat me like a baby!" Yuuki cried as Cinderella was cleaning and brushing Yuuki off.

The three-year old laughed and ran up to her. "See even Alice is laughing." Yuuki said embarrassed.

"You really shouldn't treat her like a baby." said the girl with the dark skin.

"Jasmine I'm only looking out for her." said Cinderella.

Jasmine huffed as the girl in the rainbow dress went to Mizuki, "Are you okay?" she asked bending down to look at her.

"Yeah Aurora." Mizuki said.

The red hair one laughed. "What's so funny Ariel?" said Jasmine. "They look cute." said Ariel.

Cindy looked up at the oldest who looked too scared to move. "Snow, its okay they're both alright." Cindy said as Snow squirmed. Jasmine rolled her eyes and Ariel laughed.

"She's just a scary cat." said Yuuki. "Cat! Cat!" repeated Alice.

Cindy gave Yuuki a light tap on the head, "What did I tell you?"

Yuuki sighed, "Not to pick on Snow."

"She's very timid." Cindy said.

"L-let's go. W-we're going t-to miss it!" blurted Snow with a red face.

"Oh!" said all the other girls as they looked at Snow. They all got up and ran past her to the garden. She ran after them.

The sun was setting. Disney Castle looked beautiful in the sunset. These 8 girls' home. Princesses of the King of Kingdom Hearts. The towns below them, circling the castle, Traverse Town, Twilight Town, and Radiant Garden. They all looked up as night fell... and the meteor shower started...


End file.
